Meant to Be
by Andrea Stacy
Summary: Max visits Liz after EotW


Meant to Be  
  
Max awoke that evening with a start. He heard it. Liz, crying out in agony. He looked around the dark room quickly, franticly. She wasn't there. But he knew it was her. He always knew. They were connected that way. Max quickly sat up, and reached for his pants, and shoes, but then stopped himself. They weren't together anymore. She had betrayed him. Slept with Kyle. Why should he go over there? Had Kyle hurt her? He didn't care if that was the case, or that his mind was screaming 'she doesn't love you, she doesn't want to see you!' he still needed to go to her. Something inside him pulled him to her. It always pulled him to Liz.   
  
He quickly dressed, and climbed out his bedroom window, and began to run into the night. His footsteps pounded the wet cement as he ran through the night to the Crashdown Cafe where he knew she would be.   
  
As he neared the Cafe, he could see the soft glow of candles lit on the balcony she liked to sit on at night and write in her journal. He stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. Should he go any further? What if she told him to go away rejecting him once more? But something inside him told him that that wouldn't happen, something told him she was tired of lying, that tonight would be different from all the other nights he had come to her needing answers.   
  
He began to run once more, and slowed as he reached the latter leading up to her balcony, and room. He heard her crying more clearly now. And knew she was right above him. He hesitated not sure if he should call out her name. The he heard her mumble something under her sobs, something that sounded like his name, and without another thought, he quickly climbed the now familiar latter and stepped onto the balcony.   
  
Liz looked up quickly and stared at him, her red bloodshot eyes in so much pain. Tears streaming down her puffy swollen cheeks, but still she looked so beautiful to him, as she always did. "Max...wha...what are you doing here?" She asked wiping the tears from her face, fighting for control.   
  
"I um..." Max was at a loss for words. He took a step closer to her, and he saw her stiffen. "I heard you. What's wrong?" Liz looked at him, her eyes full or pain and hurt, but mostly love. He could see that through it all that love was still there. Love for him. Only him.   
  
"Max-- just go ok?" She pleaded with him. "I can't do that Liz. We may not be together anymore, but I just can't leave you like this." He took a step closer to her, and kneeled down in front of her, trying to look into her eyes. She looked up at him, and fresh tears sprung to her eyes, and spilled over onto her cheeks. He lifted his strong hand, and gently brushed them away with his thumb. As he did this, a connection began to build, as it always did when they touched. Waves of pure love rolled off Liz, and into him, and he knew she hadn't stopped loving him. And he didn't understand why she would sleep with Kyle if there was still so much love there for him.   
  
She sobbed even louder, and Max took her into his arms, and the connection was made instantly, images flashed before Max's eyes so fast he could hardly register them all. He saw her as a child, in the cupcake dress, her older, sitting in this very spot, crying. Her holding a lacy vail over her head looking in the mirror, then an image of himself. Older. he saw his older self asking her to do the impossible, he saw that horrible image of her in bed with Kyle, but this time felt the truth behind it. He saw her crying again, felt all the pain she felt, then saw her standing alone in the dark on her balcony. And then the images stopped. He loosened the grasp he had on her, and looked into her eyes, and saw that it was all true. "Liz..." He managed to choke out over his own tears that threatened to come.   
  
"Max... I...I'm so sor--" But before she could finish what she was going to say, he cupped her face in his warm hands, and his lips were on hers. And his love for her hit her like a ton of bricks, through there open connection, and she sent the love pounding back into him. 'How could two people who love eachother so much possibly stay away from eachother?' she thought to herself. More tears fell from her eyes, and trailed down her face, only to be kissed away by him.   
  
"Liz.." He managed to get out past the urgent kisses he trailed along her face, and neck. "No, Max, stop. We have to stop..." She lightly pushed him away, suddenly feeling empty without his arms wrapped around her. "This...this brings the end. the end of the world. We can't." She said this with so much pain in her eyes. "Liz what happened? I know, I came to you. I saw it all. But i still don't understand. I don't want to understand. I love you to much." He said taking her into his arms again. "I love you to Max. More than anything. I don't want anything but you, but you told me that our love brings the end of the world." She buried her face in his embrace. "How? how does that happen? Did I tell you that much?" He asked her. She raised her head and looked into his dark soulful loving eyes, and told him. "You pushed Tess away, and the skins took over." Her voice began to tremble, as new tears threatened to spill over. He lightly placed his index finger over her soft lips, silencing her. She kissed his finger not able to help herself. He softly smiled down at her. "Now that we know what's to come, we can be aware, and change it. Liz I don't care what I have to do, but I want to be with you. I don't want to live without you by my side."   
  
She smiled, and he wiped away the tears on her face, leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. She didn't pull back. She didn't care anymore. He was right. They could change the future now that they both knew what could happen. She had suffered so much lately, that even if it didn't last, all she wanted was at least this moment. She deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue in her mouth, and massaging it with her own. An image of the two of them happily jumping out of a cab in Vegas like they had just been married flashed across both there minds, and Liz knew without a doubt that she WOULD get that special day. That it was meant to be, and no matter how the future was changed, she and Max were meant to be together, and that they would be.  
  
Max held her in his arms, and lead her inside, all the while, still kissing. There tongues danced together, with hot urgency from being apart for to long. Max broke the kiss only long enough to take a breath, then continue down her neck. Her skin was so soft. he loved her skin, and every part of her. His hands were entangled in her soft silky hair, he trailed his hands down feeling the soft fabric of the shirt she was wearing, he stopped his hands at the hallow of her back, and lifter the fabric up just enough to let his hands slid underneath, onto her bare skin. 'Gawd he loved her so much.' Her scent was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more. He continued to kiss and lick her neck, but was stopped by the collar of her shirt, he tried to tug at it to reach more skin, but couldn't.   
  
"Max... don't stop touching me..." She breathed trailing kisses along his jaw line, and back up to his ear. she backed away just a little, and he moaned in longing. She reached down, and pulled her shirt off revealing soft golden skin, and soft full breast encased in a black silky bra. His breath caught in his throat, as he took in the sight.   
  
Soon she was back in his arms, and his hands roamed freely over her stomach, arms, neck, and came to rest on her silk encased breast. His mouth was all over her at once as well. He sucked and licked down her neck, kissed her collar bone, then her chest, and the fabric covering her breasts, then down to her smooth stomach. His hands moved back up her back, and fiddled with the back of her bra, struggling to get it off. he finally did, and he threw it to the ground, and continued his kisses, taking one soft breast into his mouth and tenderly tasting it. He was driving her insane. She pulled him up to her in a swift motion, and captured his lips with her own once more, while her hands began to play with the buttons on his shirt. One by one she began unbuttoning them until she came to the last one. she then removed his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. She threw his shirt in a pile next to her own, and began to lightly kiss his chest. she stopped when she reached one nipple, and licked in circles around it, making him moan deep in his throat.   
  
He kissed her shoulder, as she licked and kissed his chest, and her hands bravely roamed his body, coming to a rest at the zipper of his jeans. She felt how hard she had made him, and smiled in satisfaction. She lightly rubbed her hand over his hardness through his jeans, teasing him, feeling him grow even harder as she did so. He moaned again, and brought her back up to him, and smashing his mouth to hers. His kisses were no longer tender, but now full of need.   
  
He brought his mouth down, to lightly nibbled at the hardened nipple, making her moan his name. He brought one hand down to the button of her pants, and unzip the zipper. he pushed her pants down a little, then slid one hand into her panties. He could feel how wet she was. His erection throbbed painfully against the restraint of his jeans, but he paid no attention. he wanted more than anything to show her how much he loved her.   
  
He parted her folds with his hand, and explored her, not sure if he would hurt her. She moaned again, and brushed up against him in need. He first took one finger, and slid it into her. He felt her body shake, as she moaned even loader at what he was doing to her. He moved his finger around inside her slowly, feeling her around his finger, in total awe that Liz Parker was all his. He stopped what he was doing to her, and removed his finger. She whimpered in protest. He picked her up, and lead her over to her bed. He took her pants off the rest of the way, and threw them with the rest of her clothes to the side. He laid her down on the bed, and slowly took off her panties, and threw them to the side as well.   
  
She blushed in embarrassment, not sure if he would like what he saw. She had never been naked in front of a guy before, and she was scared. He felt her fear, and looked into her eyes, then kissed her lips, "Liz Parker, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He kissed her again. "Max I.. I have to admit I am a little scared." She swallowed hard. "But I'm just going to put myself in your hands." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. "We don't have to do anything tonight Liz" he told her. "She didn't answer him, just kissed him passionately. She moved her small hands over his chest, then down to his abdomen, and then further down to his pants zipper again, but this time she undid the button, and unzipped his pants. His erection sprung free, and her eyes widened as she saw it. She pulled his pants all the way off, then looked back up at him. "Max your so beautiful." She said, standing up, and positioning him beneath her on the bed. He bit his lower lip, not knowing what she was going to do, and very nervous himself. Before he could ask, he felt her small hands on his manhood. He gasped, and looked down at her.   
  
She looked up at him with total love, and then back at his erection, and slowly began to move her hand up his shaft. She heard him moan, and then brought her hand back down. She wasn't sure how to please him, but she just went with what she had read in books, and heard from other girls in the locker room at school. She repeated the motion, but this time brought her thumb up to message the head a little. She looked back up at him, and saw the effects she was giving him, and then got a little braver.   
  
She lowered her head, and kissed his thighs, then kissed up his shaft. His eyes opened, as he felt her hot mouth on him. But before he could do or say anything she had taken him fully into her hot mouth. She moved her tongue along his shaft, tasting him. She loved his taste. She then swirled her tongue around him, and she brought her mouth up towards his head. She tasted his tangy pre-cum, and loved every bit of it. she then lowered her mouth on him again, playfully swirling her tongue around his shaft as she did so. She continued this, and was getting used to it, when he suddenly stopped her, bringing her back up to him. "What's wrong?" She asked worried she hadn't pleased him. He kissed her hard on the mouth, tasting himself in her mouth as he did so, and positioned her underneath him. He looked at her, and saw the uncertainty, and disappointment in her eyes. "Nothings wrong. It just felt to good." She frowned not understanding why he would make her stop if it felt good. She looked at him again, and knew. "oh.." She said. He kissed her again, then kissed and licked down her neck, to her breasts, her body arched instinctively to what his mouth was doing to her, and she moaned in pleasure.   
  
He ran his hands down her body, and stopped at the apex of her legs. She parted her legs, wanting to feel him there. He teasingly rubbed his hands between her soft thighs. Then brought his hand up, and found her sensitive spot. He rubbed it, and she moaned his name, and lifted her bottom off the bed instinctively she felt his manhood brush up against her abdomen. With his thumb rubbing her sensitive spot, he took two fingers and dipped them into her warmth. She arched her back even more, and moaned loudly. He liked the effected he had on her, and moved his fingers in and out of her warmth again. "Max.. I need you" she whimpered. He slowly pulled his finger out from inside her, and looked deep in her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked concern written all over his features. She looked at him and knoded. He Kissed her neck, as he lowered himself to her entrance, and nudged in just a bit, before being stopped by her barrier.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said. She didn't say anything, just lifted herself up a little more, forcing him in a bit more. "Its ok. Max. I need to be one with you. I love you" She said. "I love you" he replied, as he forced himself all the way into her. He felt the barrier brake, and stopped, looking at her to make sure she was ok. She winced a little at the pain, but told him to keep going. He did as he was told, and began to pump slowly. Soon her pain was gone, and all she felt was her love for him.

"Liz.." He moaned. as he moved inside her. He kissed her deeply between heavy breaths, and there connection opened again. They both felt what the other felt, heightening all the sensations.

Liz moved beneath him, meeting each thrust with her own. She felt so whole. so complete. She felt everything he felt. She wanted to stay this way forever. never be apart from him again.

She bit her bottom lip, as she felt her orgasm approaching "Max..." She breathed. He could feel himself reaching the edge as well. And he could feel that she was going to go over with him. He thrust deeper into her, and felt her muscles tighten around him. She yelled out his name, as her muscles spasmed and she flew over the edge, pulling him over with her. As they came together, he saw an image of her. Don't you know what you are to me? What your always going to be? Your the love of my life. Everyone else is gonna be second best. There'll never be another you.... The words echoed through his head. "aah.. Liz.." he yelled out. And another image hit them What happened here that day, when you got shot, and how that brought us together. Its fate. The words echoed through her head. There eyes met in a steady gaze, and they both new that nothing would come between them again. They wouldn't let it. It WAS fait. And they were meant to be...

-End- 


End file.
